Christmas Love (A fremione Fic)
by MysteryMagik
Summary: The Weasleys always make a big deal of Christmas, and Hermione loves it. When she and Fred get left at the Burrow to do some last minute decorations by themselves... you can imagine what happens. T for language and maybe lemon later. Cuteness and total Fremione. *This has charecters that died in the books, but are not dead in here. Please accept or don't read. Thanks xoxo*
1. Chapter 1

**Auther note: Sorry this chapter is slightly shorter. Its going to be continued. Yeah and also, quite a few charecters that died aren't dead in this fic, sorry it that confuses anyone. If you don't like it, say and avoid in later times. Oh, and in advance, Fleur hasn't had her children yet but Teddy is born. (Tonks, Sirius and Remus are still alive. Pettigrew is not) Thanks.**

_**Disclaimer: **__** I don't own any of the charecters. I wish I did. Sigh...** **Anyway...**  
_

Christmas was always a big celebration at the Burrow, and this year, the year after Harry had won the war, was no different.

Hermione was bundled up in a blanket in front of the roaring fire that morning as they discussed plans for the day.

The past two weeks had been full of buying presents, baking and laughter.

Bill and Fleur were sitting on a chair, quietly discussing what last minute gifts they needed to get.

Angie and George were leaning against a wall, talking about their gifts when Molly came bustling in. "Sit, sit." She urged, drawing everybody in. "I've got jobs for everybody."

Arthur, who would be picking Percy up and getting gifts, gave us all quick hugs before grabbing his hat and leaving.

Harry and Ginny bounced on their seats, excitedly awaiting their jobs. "Harry, Ginny, would you go get this list for me please."

They nodded happily. "Bill, Fleur you can get your shopping done today."

The couple stood up and followed Harry and Ginny to the door.

"Ron, could you Lavender go and pick Charlie up, he'll be at Kings Cross at Lunch."

They nodded and made the couples at the door Three.

"George and Angie, when your done your last minute shopping could you get me these please." She handed a list of things to them and they to stood up to get ready to go.

That left Fred and Hermione. "Could you two finish off the house and decorating the biscuits, which are already baked. I trust that you'll have made Lunch for yourselves."

"Yes Molly." Hermione nodded.

Molly kissed Fred and hugged Hermione. "Could you cox the last of the gnomes out of the garden too please."

"Okay!" Fred called as the large group left, locking the door as they went.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermione's POV:**

They left the house and Fred and I looked at each other. In turn, the cars left the drive and each time a bigger smile, a cheeky grin you could call it, grew on Freds face. It made me wary of being put with him, but nothing I could do, Molly was already out of the house with Arthur, so we couldn't change partners.

"Come on Freddie." I pulled him to his feet and walked out to the tree, which needed to be decorated.

Fred let go of my hand to get the decorations. Seeing as we could use magic, he had his wand out, but I liked decorating the house the muggle way. So I told him that.

"It'll take longer!" Fred objected.

"We have the whole day Fred." I replied, picking up a long stretch of gold tinsel. I noticed the twin didn't reply to that, he just set his wand away with a sigh and helped me string the tinsel around the tree.

Fred, being taller than me, hung the decorations higher up, I took one candy cane and unwrapped, sucking on it.

"Your eating them!" Fred laughed.

"Shut it Smart ass." I retorted, wrapping the lights around once more before turning them on.

"Who's putting the star on the tree?" I asked, standing back, the only thing to be hung up now was the Star for the top.

Fred took it out of its box and passed it to me. "You can." I didn't have time to object, he picked me up around my waist and lifted me into the air. I smiled, blushing bright red as my shirt began to ride upwards and his hands settled on my bare skin.

~88~

**Fred's POV:**

I stared at the brown haired girl before me. "It'll take longer doing it the muggle way!" I objected.

"We have the whole day Fred." She came back with. I sighed and set my wand down, to say the truth, I didn't mind decorating her way, it would be fun, and I loved seeing her happy as she skipped around the tree with the gold, silver, blue, red and green tinsel, laughing as she pulled faces in the multi-coloured baubles or even throwing the lights about the tree.

I started to put the decorations near the top, since she couldn't reach. We worked around the tree, eating candy canes along the way. I noticed Hermione had snuck one, ruining her 'don't eat the candy canes, they're going to be hung up on the tree' thought.

I laughed. "Your eating them." I told her.

"Shut it Smart ass." She replied, pluggin the lights in.

The last decoration to be hung was the Star, it was always put on, and Georgie and I, when it was our turn, would put it on together, making a huge deal of it.

"Who's putting the star on the tree?"

I pulled the star out. "You can." I offered, dispite the fact that it should have been Georgie and I. Before she protested (I knew she would) I grabbed her waist and lifted her up into the air. I felt her shirt start to slip, and my hands touched her bare skin. I felt a jolt go up my arm and I went a pale pink while she turned scarlett. "Is it on yet?"

"One moment Fred!" She replied, streaching her arms way up. "Done!"

I brought her down to the ground. "Decorating or wrapping gifts?"

"Gifts." Hermione decided. "Might be safer."

"Safer?" I cried. "Half the gifts I've got are from the shop or Zonko's!"

Hermione laughed. "We should do a christmas Prank."

"I didn't think it possible, Hermione Jean Granger, Gryffindor princess and know-it-all. Miss goodie-two-shoes-who-never-gets-in-trouble wants to pull a prank."

Hermione smiled. "I thought it would be fun. You, George and Lee are always laughing after you got someone."

"Sure. But we should get the presents under the tree first."

We ran up the stairs and into our rooms to wrap the gifts. I heard Hermione singing some Chirstmas song.

I wrapped her gift first, it was a locket with pictures of her and me (and Crookshanks). Georgie got a bunch of things from Zonko's... Bill got some candy and exploding snap.

Bertie botts every flavour beans and chocolate frogs for Ginny. Fleur got a Biography of a french witch she liked. And Charlie got a stuffed dragon (breathes real fire), Percy got a book he'd been wanting for ages. I got Mom a pair of socks, Dad a new hat and Ron got a wizzards chess.

I wrapped up every present and went to check on Hermione. "'Mione?"

"DON'T COME IN!" She cried, making me wonder. I gave the door a slight push and saw her quickly taping up the edge of a gift. "Done!" She announced, standing up. "Lets get decorating." It was nine, meaning we'd spent two hours already.

Hermione got the icing out of the fridge and I retrived the biscutes.

She started by making them look right while I just put random colours and blobs.

"Open up." I urged. Hermione turned to face me.

"Wha-?" She was stopped because I squirted pink icing into her mouth. "Fred!"

I grinned. "What?"

"We're meant to be icing the cookies! Not each other."

I raised an eyebrow as she smirked at me. "Well..."

Hermione grabbed the blue icing, smearing some on my nose.

I attacked her with the pink, she got me back with blue. "What did you say?" I asked, when we went back to icing the biscuits. "Not icing each other? You iced me I was letting you taste it!"

"Shut is Smart ass."

"Language missy." I gave her a fake glare and Hermione burst into laughter.

The biscuits were done and we'd each tasted one. (really good... unfortunetly I didn't get two.)

"Prank or decorating."

"You decorate, and I'll find a good prank." I chose.

"Hey! Thats me doing the work!"

"You offered." I yelled, running from the room, and up the stairs.

I heard her huff and I smiled. '_I love her... what if she doesn't love me back?_' I thought, mentally beating myself up.

I picked up the book that George had given me. '_I love you Gred xx Forge'_ was on the first page.

I flipped to the next. '_I don't know why I'm doing this. I guess its to make you feel better. I think... Anyway, I'm sure that she loves you. Who doesn't? Prank her, make her laugh. Joke, be yourself and __**Don't get too upset.**__ And I'm __**Always**__ going to be here for you. Forge xx'_ The book was empty, since George wrote in it every day, after what he'd heard, seen or some one else had told him. And I loved the fact that he would give me advice. And he gave kisses at the end of the sentence?

~88~

**Hermion's POV:**

Fred ran up the stairs and shut the door to his room, probably busy putting things together or changing. Or not doing anything. I rolled my eyes. As I walked back to the living room, where the decorations were I pulled my wand out and got ready to use it to hang lights and things up.

The moving pictures and the family clock (which Angie, Fleur, Lavender,Harry and I were on) were decorating the walls.

I checked where every body was before continuing to find the box.

I found the fairy lights and bent down to untangle them.

Fred came running down the stair case, and into the living room. "I'll help you." he directed the lights their place on the wall while I took over placing the mistletoe and charming some of them to float around and attach onto a pair.

Fred chuckled. "It only goes after they've kissed?"

I nodded. "Yep. We're not going to warn anybody, but try to avoid the ones with the dark ribbon that are floating."

I chuckled as one came towards me, I jumped out of the way and noticed Fred was directing it towards the front door. I smiled.

Setting a wreath on the front door and turning all christmas lights on we were nearly ready.

We charmed the house to have lights around the whole area and made the house bigger (since there would be friends coming over)

"It's just after lunch." I observed.

Fred picked me up and tossed me onto his back. We ran into the kitchen, running past the Mistletoe that hadn't quite reached the door.

Fred pulled out a box of leftovers and sent a charm at it to make it warm up.

We split it in half and ate the pizza. Fred disposed of the carton and I headed back into the living room. "For Christmas's sake." Fred said as he pulled me back into the doorway.

I raised an eyebrow. "If you wanted to kiss me you could have asked." I replied.

Fred smirked and caught me mouth with his. It was quick, but it sent shivers up my spine. "Fuck."

Fred laughed. "Like it?"

"Hell yeah."

"Again?"

"Maybe later." I smiled, pecking Fred's lips.

'_Mione_ I scolded myself. '_Don't you like ron?'_ My mind asked. '_He's got Lavender. Who we're all sure is getting nicer since the war... and less irritating' _the other side of my mind protested. '_Shut up. Just like Fred already 'Mione. You know you do.' _My heart interjected. I must have looked surprised because Fred asked if I was OK.

"I think I am." I replied. "I'll go get my gifts." I grabbed my wand and ran up the stairs. '_Did my heart just tell me something?'_ I wondered, of course, my logical and practical mind didn't agree, but the rest of my mind, the mind that helped me go on amazing adventures, thought it was so.

I carried the gifts down in trips, each time there were some of Freds gifts. But no sign of the twin himself.

"FRED?"

The red haired twin's head appered from the stairs. "We need to get rid of the gnomes."

He nodded, but didn't look alright. "Are you okay?" I asked, heading towards him.

Another nod.

And the doorbell rang. I ran to get it.

"SIRIUS!" I squealed, throwing my arms around Harry's Godfather. "REMUS! TONKS!" I cried, running to greet them.

Fred didn't come down, but I saw him breifly.

"Are you here alone?" Sirius asked, setting his gifts down beside the tree.

"No, Fred's upstairs."

Sirius stood up and jogged to the stairs, he was up them in seconds, and I wondered if actually he'd apperated. Teddy was sitting on Tonks's lap, his cute face beaming at me. "Mummy!" He mumbled into Tonks's ear.

"Yes Teddy?"

He pointed at me. "That's Hermione." Remus explained softly.

I smiled, when Fred and Sirius came down. Pretty soon more guests were ariving, the gnomes were extracted and the place was lively.

Molly, Arthur, Percy, Penelope, Ginny, Harry, George, Angie, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Ron and Lavender came back, filled with wrapped gifts and Molly got the food out and we started the party, with fizzing whizzbees and party crackers the place was amazing.

Fred and I loved watching people get caught under the mistletoe, twice it was George and Angie (who nearly had a snog fest) and three times Ginny and Harry. Only once was it Ron and Lavender, and that was carried on for a bit (Everybody kind of blamed it on wine...)

And I kept watching Fred, because I'm pretty sure, I had already fallen for him, and now, it was a matter of me falling harder.

I stood up and Fred slunk after me, when I felt my feet get routed to the ground. "Damn." I cursed softly.

Fred chuckled. "Don't want to kiss me?"

George winked and I shot him a questioning glance.

"George? Ignore him, he's just trying to um... get a make out sesson."

I giggled when I felt my head being tipped backwards and Fred's mouth on mine. Whistles errupted. "Well done you two."

"NOW HURRY UP AND DATE!" Ron practically yelled. Charlie hit Ron over the head.

"Shut up Ron!" He scolded. "But yes, now that you have realised that you both love each other. Please save us all the trouble of setting you up and go out already. Thank you."

I smiled. "Shall we?" I asked, offering my hand.

"I think we shall." Fred replied, setting his hand in mine. "TO THE FRIDGE!" We shouted in unison, and we marched off like soldiers.


	3. A little note to interupt readers

**Hi guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. If you could give me a few ideas 'cause I've got a writers block that'd be lovely. If you have an account, please PM me the idea's. If not I'll be watching the Reveiws.**

**I also have a wedding to prepare for (not mine), so that's eating up time since I have to get a speech, pack clothes and figure out how I'll be nice to my family while writing and connecting with you guys. I really appricieate how you guys understand. Sorry for making you wait.**

**Thanks guys. MysteryMagik xoxoxo**


End file.
